


Unfulfilled

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dream Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Is this what you wanted?” he asked again. “The tropical island, the house... not having to deal again with the world you’ve left behind. Isn’t this all you wanted, Maya?”There was a shadow of sadness on her face, then she looked at him, forcing a smile.“Yes.” she whispered. “It was exactly what I wanted. Thank you.”





	Unfulfilled

Orihara Maya moved against him.

Quick and efficient, and yet in a way not lacking intensity, so much that he asked himself how the hell she could make him feel that way. 

He didn’t know how they had gotten to that point, but he didn’t even want to waste too much time asking himself, or he knew that everything that was wrong in that relationship would’ve become clear to his eyes, and he would’ve have been forced to deprive himself of that happiness.

And so he stopped thinking altogether, he stopped thinking about the fact that she was a mercenary, he stopped thinking at how much blood had been on those hands, and he just thought about the fact that now they were on him, they were touching him, they were taking him close to the point of no return and he had no intention to hold back, because now that woman was all he could wish for, and the simple fact of having her that way made him forget all the rest.

When he thrust inside of her he closed his eyes for a brief moment, but waited no longer to start moving, feeding off her moans, recognizing the sincere ones from those aimed to arouse him more than this.

Maya was an actress, and as much as she tried she was never going to stop being one.

When they had both come, Kanou laid down next to her, letting her play with his body a little longer, allowing himself those attentions she never deprived him of.

He let his gaze wander outside the window and to the see, seeing in the darkness the waves crashing on the cliffs; he sighed.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

She didn’t answer.

After having fought so much, after all she had stained herself with, Kanou had always found strange that Maya could finally allow herself some rest, that she had a dream hidden somewhere beneath the mask of the assassin, and there was nothing else he cared for more than seeing it become real, now that he had chosen to make it become his own.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked again. “The tropical island, the house... not having to deal again with the world you’ve left behind. Isn’t this all you wanted, Maya?”

There was a shadow of sadness on her face, then she looked at him, forcing a smile.

“Yes.” she whispered. “It was exactly what I wanted. Thank you.”

 

*

 

Kanou woke up with his heart in his mouth, and as soon as he realized where he was he cursed between his teeth, clenching his eyes.

He didn’t want to open them back again.

He didn’t want to find out he was alone in that bed, and that he had fallen again inside that trap, that dream that barely hid the nightmare of Maya’s death.

He laid back down, convinced he didn’t want to fall asleep again.

He wished he could’ve seen her again, but not like this.

Not until he was sure he hadn’t managed to fulfil her dream.


End file.
